Bird's nest
A bird's nest can be found while cutting trees, collected from the Managing Miscellania minigame, as a reward from an Evil Tree and sometimes as a reward in the Gnome Restaurant minigame. If a player is cutting a tree and sees it on the ground, they are advised to pick it up as it will disappear within 30 seconds. The nests may contain tree or fruit tree seeds that can be used for Farming, rings, raven eggs, or bird's eggs. An empty nest can be crushed with a pestle and mortar, resulting in a Crushed nest and awarding the player with 1 Herblore experience, which can be used to make a Saradomin brew with the Herblore skill. Although a bird's nest cannot be traded, a crushed nest is tradeable. Once crushed with a Pestle and Mortar, a Bird's nest becomes worth coins. With Jagex's release of the Summoning skill in January 2008, many players started desperately hunting for bird's nests, with the hope of getting a bird's egg which can be hatched if a player has the appropriate Summoning level. On 3 March 2009, after numerous complaints by players not hearing whenever the nests dropped to the ground, Jagex decided to upgrade the sound effect of a bird's nest, which is now a bird chirping. This is the same sound a Magpie makes. On 4 April 2011, with the release of Livid Farm, it was stated that the enhanced graphical trees around the clan camp would be 10% more likely to drop a bird's nest. This bonus does stack with a strung rabbit foot. Obtaining nests The most widely known method of obtaining a bird's nest is through the Woodcutting skill. When cutting trees or ivy, a bird's nest may randomly fall out of the tree or ivy next to the player. When this happens, a red message appears in the chatbox saying " ", and the sound of a bird chirping can be heard. If the player does not pick up the nest within 30 seconds, it will disappear. Equipment can be worn to increase the chances of finding a bird's nest while woodcutting. A Strung rabbit foot will increase the chances by an unknown amount, and requires a Hunter level of at least 24. A Tree-shaking scrimshaw will increase the chances by 300%, and requires level 80 woodcutting. A Superior Tree-shaking Scrimshaw will increase the chances by 400%. Bird's nests can also be obtained from Wyson the gardener, who is found in Falador Park. Wyson will give players nests in exchange for mole claws and mole skins, which are dropped by Giant moles and Molanisks. He would also exchange mole noses, received as a drop from the Giant mole provided that the player has completed the Elite Falador Tasks, for nests containing better items. One other route to obtaining bird nests is using the Miscellania and Etceteria kingdom to work on cutting maple trees - up to eight nests a day can be obtained via this method. Note that players are likely to receive more nests when there is more money in the kingdom coffers. 999 nests can be obtained after 112 days of 100% approval rating have passed in the kingdom. After that, no more nests can be obtained until players collect their rewards. Bird's nests can also be received as a reward from Evil trees or as a reward in the Gnome Restaurant minigame. Uncrushed Birds nest has a value of 1gp on the wealth evaluator, despite its crushed value. Possible loot NOTE: There are two different kind of nests with seeds which have separate piles in a player's bank. Nests obtained from Woodcutting and the Managing Miscellania activity nests provide only rings, eggs, and tree seeds listed below. Rewards from Woodcutting and Managing Miscellania Nest type distribution Tree seeds Rings Eggs Rewards from Giant Mole Note: only add Mole skin and Mole claw. Mole nose gives the Woodcutting nest. Images File:Bird's nest (seed) detail.png|Detailed Bird's nest with seeds File:Bird's nest (ring) detail.png|Detailed Bird's nest with a Ring File:Bird's nest (red egg) detail.png|Detailed Bird's nest with a Red egg File:Bird's nest (green egg) detail.png|Detailed Bird's nest with a Green egg File:Bird's nest (blue egg) detail.png|Detailed Bird's nest with a Blue egg File:Bird's nest (raven egg) detail.png|Detailed Bird's nest with a Raven egg fi:Bird's nest nl:Bird's nest Category:Woodcutting